Exploding Hate
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: Life was never easy. He always looked forward to the day he would be assigned his first dreamer, but it was a Game deep down he knew he couldn't win. And in the end he would lose. Clawz Fanfiction One-shot


One Shot Name: Exploding Hate

Category: Nights Into Dreams

Character: Clawz

A/N

Yes Another one-shot, and this Time in the Nights category :3

hr

Clawz knew today was a special day, Why would Wizeman of ordered him to his throne room if it wasn't? Running on all four paws he listened to the 'clank' of his claws against the tile of castle Nightmare. He had been waiting for his first Dreamer to kill since he was created 3 months ago. He had trained ever since his very first breath.

" Wizeman shall be proud." He purred smiling .

Leaping into the air he started flapping his wings, and flew up. He kept a steady pace before finally getting to the door. The door was at least seven stories high, and was made entirely from blocks of wood that went Straight down. Its handle on the door was golden, and was a half circle that you had to use to knock on the door. The shadow cat slid one of his Claws through the half circle, and knocked.

" Enter." his voiced boomed nonchalantly.

Putting his padded paws against the door, and pushing with his newly developed strength his ear twitched at the creaking of the door. He didn't open the door fully instead he slipped into the room through a small crack. Laying on his stomach Clawz shoved his head into the ground showing utmost respect to his master, and or father. He folded his paws up, and rapped his tail around himself. The first rule he was taught ringed through his head, 'Don't speak unless spoken to'.

" You've heard of the ideya of courage, correct?"

This was Clawz's moment to make him proud, and show he had listened," Ideya of courage are a part of a dreamer's heart that only appear every one-hundred years, that open a portal into the waking world."

" Correct, do you know why I have summoned you hear today, dear Clawz?"

" To do my job as a Nightmaren." He answered.

" That is also true, but after much contemplating I decided to give you an extremely important task, I'm going to send you after a dreamer that has this special Ideya . Do you accept? Be warned this task will not be easy, and may end in death."

Clawz beamed with pride that his master favored him that much," Created to fight, created to die, 'tis the Nightmaren way. Meaning I accept."

" Good." One of his giant metal hands floated down, and petted him carefully with his first finger, and middle finger. Causing Clawz to purr loudly. Abruptly he stopped.

" Clawz?"

" Yes, Master? "

" You better not screw this up." His voice shook Clawz, and his hand started nudging him carefully out of the room, another hand pried open the door.

" You shall find him in Sector thirteen."

Clawz was trained to know that was the first place a troubled dreamer went. It was in the cheeriest mile of Nightmare, yet to a dreamer it was bleak, and dreary. Running he was off on his mission.

"First Mission." he reminded himself proudly.

He had awaited this day for his short life. He closed his eyes, and opened them to make sure it was real. The background stayed the same. Sickly yellow grass that was dying made his paws itchy, it irritated his skin. Bare trees that weren't very tall were found occasionally. The sun was small, and red, you could stare at it, without hurting your eyes. It was red, like a star ready to explode, and wipe out all in sight. The sky was a light green, slightly blue.

Wizeman had given permission for Clawz to scare Elliot, and steal his Ideya, including Courage. Neither of them knew he was asked to do the impossible. Even if Clawz knew he would try anyway for Wizeman.

Clawz's ears perked up detecting movement nearby. Rustling grass to be exact. Crouching down in the grass he waited for this 'Visitor' to run up to him without knowing it. The 'Visitor' did just that, The shadow cat scratched at the ground, waiting eagerly to pounce on this 'Visitor' when he got close enough.

Clawz never forgot a face after seeing them once, This 'Visitor' Had blue hair spiked up, it looked almost natural. He also wore a school uniform. He had learned to 'Never underestimate your opponent, but always have them underestimate you.' How he hated that rule.

The 'Visitor' was close, and Clawz could hear his steady breathing, yet could tell his heart was doing somersaults in fear. Did he already know where Clawz was? No , he couldn't possibly think that he could of already failed his task...

Clawz decided to take action, and leaped towards The blue haired Human. The shadow cat extended his claws out all the way, which reached a little over a foot. He roared like a big cat, it resembled a Lion. His prey looked back upon hearing the noise, and his stomach lurched as his eyes filled with fear. That's when five floating orbs appeared, Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and White. Inside it had a yellowish white shiny star in them that was pointed.

" IDEYA!" exclaimed Clawz but to Elliot it came out a " MEOW!"

The Shadow cat's claws started trying to rip the red flying orb away from him, it was Ideya of courage. One claw pierced the yellow Ideya of hope, Clawz didn't want that Ideya so he through it aside on the grass, despite the grass being soft it cracked open, and shattered into a hundred tiny fragments.

The Visitor Called Elliot felt hopeless.

Once again Clawz tried to grab the Ideya of courage, this time it sent waves of electricity at his claws. The Shadow cat's claws started creaking, and a large section broke off of them where he was grabbing the Ideya. He shrieked, that was his only way of fighting, he could bite but he still had to much pride to bite.

He had learned one other way to get Ideya, you could scare it out of them. Nightmaren had an ability to create objects out of Ideya to a certain extent. Racing over to the Ideya of hope fragments he started collecting them into his cat paws. Then they became clay in his paws, he molded a firework that could easily scare a Visitor. He didn't have to sculp every little piece of the Fire-cracker, in the dream world you could sculp any thing out of Ideya, and if the shape was right it would turn into what ever you sculpted it to, this would also work if it was food. Using the little bit left he created matches.

He had one diamond shaped fragment left over that couldn't be used for any thing. So he sat it back down. Taking one of the matches in-between his paws he pushed the end into his mouth, then rapped his tail around the fireworks. Finding a suitable spot he dropped one of the fireworks, he scrapped the red part of the match against his claw, it lighted the match. Clawz held it close to the wick of the firecracker, he watched the fire travel up it before scampering away from it.

It cracked then made a horrible hissing sound before shooting Red, and green lights in the air, which exploded into large circles. The Fireworks frightened Elliot, and he tried going the opposite direction. Clawz however starred in awe as the fireworks reflected off of his eye, and exploded, expanding, then reflecting in both eyes.

It Shot it's last Fire work, and halted to a stop. Clawz raced over to the same spot as before, and lit the other one, this time more carelessly. Again he watched the fire crawl up the wick, and ran. This time the firework fell on it's side, and started firing at Elliot's Ankles.

Elliot screeched, and ran in fear as the fireworks exploded on the ground inches away from him. The blue haired boy had run out of reach of the firework completely. Clawz cursed under his breath, and rushed over to the still going firework. He leaped through the expanding firework without fear, it expanded around him in a yellow hue. The shadow cat chased after Elliot, and almost caught him with his now 'short Claws' but Elliot crossed a border, and disappeared. A border Clawz had been warned to never cross. The border that went into a Nightopia, the only thing Clawz had never learned much about.

" Does this mean I go Back with empty paws?" He frowned

He failed...his first mission. He thought he might as well get the tiny fragment of Ideya of hope..

Clawz Knocked on Wizeman's door with much difficulty, because his claws were shorter.

"Enter."

Clawz opened the door like he always did with his head held low.

" Did You succeed?"

" No, not at all master."

" Did get *some* Ideya?"

" Yes I used most of it though..."

"Is there any left?"

Clawz held up the diamond fragment he had gotten, Wizeman's hand floated over to it, and without holding it examined it.

" Do you know what we do with Ideya that isn't used, but still partially gone?"

Clawz grew fearful for a second, " N-no I don't master."

The hand took it, and pressed it against Clawz's forehead, it felt oddly warm, and when he took his hand away it stuck..

"They help us to succeed next time."

" Does this mean I go after him again?"

" That is correct, but rember how I said, 'with every loss there is another chance, plus a consequence'?"

" Yes."

"You'll have to fight him without your claws, and you must fight in the 'Frozen bell'"

Clawz shivered his master knew he hated cold in every way, but that was his punishment .

End of one-shot so what do you think? And if you're wondering that's how Elliot lost his Ideya of hope, and how Clawz got that thing on his forehead. If you found any errors please tell me.


End file.
